


Blue Bird

by hyetomi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Guns, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Character Death, happy ending but not really, i dont know what this is, junshua is really underrated fr, poor shua, this is not angsty but not fluffy either its just ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyetomi/pseuds/hyetomi
Summary: He pulled the trigger, and shot.Bang! A figure dropped onto the ground. Bang! Another fell.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 7





	Blue Bird

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i have no idea what the hell i wrote. secondly, it was supposed to be for my bahasa indonesia essay but i changed it so my characters were junshua... im sorry this is absolute shit but im happy that i wrote something like this. i used a plot generator and got inspired by it so uhm yeah :)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR GUNS nothing major but yeah still!!!

One was an angel, while the other was a devil. One was broken, while the other tried to piece him back together. Joshua knew that it would never work out. Not even as friends. They were too contrasting and too different for one another. Junhui shouldn’t be seen with someone like Joshua for he was too much of a goody-two shoes for someone as terrible and dangerous as Joshua. He tried to save him from everything and leave him more than once. He tried, he really did. Though somehow, Junhui pulled him back into his embrace. Today, however, it would all change.

Just like any usual day, Joshua woke up to birds melodiously singing and the terrible shouting coming from his mother. He stared at the bird. It was beautiful. It had an elegant long tail and a strong, curved black beak. Its feathers were the most alluring shade of azure blue. Its chirp, it was loud, yes, but it was also adorable and Joshua couldn’t take the eyes off of it as it reminded him of something - or someone.

“Do I have to shout again?” A screech broke his staring and made him snap back to reality. “Hurry down, Jisoo, or no breakfast for you!” 

“Coming, Mother!” Joshua shouted.

He got ready immediately, not wanting to get beaten by his scary and strict mother. You see, Joshua's parents were the neglecting but terrifying type. They spoiled him, expecting him to follow their footsteps onto the business world. They expected him to take over their business as he was the only heir. His parents are the owners of the world’s largest fashion brand, and funnily enough, Junhui's parents were their rivals.

Speaking of Junhui, he wondered how the other was doing. His parents were the opposite of Joshua's, always so caring and thoughtful. Jun was spoiled too, of course, but in a loving way. His mother was Joshua's previous mentor and his own mother’s best friend, until they found out that they were rivals. Junhui's father was the funniest and the most down-to-earth person Joshua knew. No matter how many achievements, sales, nor how famous their business got, Junhui's father was always so humble and never took the credit for his own. He was jealous of Jun for having such amazing parents, unlike himself.

As he walked into the living room, he was greeted with stone cold glares from his parents. Joshua knew what was coming, and instead of avoiding it, he just puts a nonchalant face and braced for the impact.

“You’re late. You should be happy I still allow you to drink milk.” Joshua's father said.

“I’m sor-“ he started, but was cut off.

“Shut up. Junhui's is coming over, I’m assuming?” his mother asked, no emotion in her voice at all. 

Joshua nodded. 

“Good. The gun’s in the kitchen drawer beside you. I expect you to do it today, in front of us.”

Joshua's stoic demeanor fell and a look of fear replaced it. He tried to reason with his parents, but the doorbell rang. He cursed in his head. His parents opened the door to see Junhui. Graceful, precious and lovely Junhui. His Junhui. This is it. The end of it all. This is when his plan should prevail.

“Junhui, dear, Jisoo has something to show you! Jisoo!” her mother told Junhui. 

He took the gun from beside him and sighed shakily. It was never supposed to be like this. He looked back and saw the frown on Junhui's face. It made his heart lurch and he felt like throwing up. Joshua aimed at Junhui.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, as tears started to fall.

He pulled the trigger, and shot. 

_Bang_! A figure dropped onto the ground. _Bang_! Another fell.

Joshua ran into the embrace of Junhui, whose arms were wide open for him.

He's finally free, just like the blue bird.


End file.
